


Caught

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Faramir Swap, Fear, Incest, Love, M/M, Underage Sex, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor could not believe his own eyes, as at first he did not want to believe any rumors about his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Pam
> 
> Disclaimer: Never was mine… all belongs to Tolkien.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note: Written for Faramir Swap Request: Pre-Ring, Faramir and Boromir have been together for awhile. And while they are still teenagers, Denethor finds out about them. If you want to include slavery or past and present child abuse that would be good.

The Steward of Gondor had to see it for himself. 

How could his sons act this way without him knowing about it?

As a father he should have known everything about them, and yet he immersed himself in his duty, barely seeing or talking to them.. 

He walked toward Faramir's room, and felt his heart stop as he saw his sons in the middle of their love- making. As he saw his sons making love, his heart seemed to shatter into pieces of glass, and the words that he wanted to say caught in his throat at the sight.

Faramir turned his head and was the first to notice his father staring at them with his mouth and eyes opened wide.

"Boromir, father is here…" Faramir moaned as another thrust found his naval hard, and then it stopped as his brother withdrew from him, and turned towards his father, with a blush that covered his face.

Denethor found himself still staring at his naked sons, knowing now that all the rumors that he had heard were true; as the maids had said to him once, a picture could show a thousand words. They were right.

He was speechless, though, at the scene that was in front of his eyes. And while he could not find anything to say, his face showed it all.

"What shall we do now, Boromir?" Faramir asked with fear in his eyes.

"I do not know," Boromir replied, while his eyes locked with his father's.

"Cover yourself," Denethor said with a firm voice, not knowing what he should do next with both of his sons.

When their father left, Faramir still stood naked and questioned his brother and lover with deep concern and fear in his eyes.

"What is he going to do with us?"

"I do not know, Faramir. I wish that I had an answer for that," Boromir replied as he faced him.

He moved his hand to cup Faramir's chin, and kissed him gently upon his cheeks, and then he said softly to him, "dress, my love, and we will see what it is that father wants to see us about; though I will not stop loving you even if father says otherwise… my heart still belongs to you."

Faramir could feel a tear rolling down his cheek. He felt the warm hand of his brother as he wiped it from his face.

"I love you," Faramir said with emotion.

"I love you too, my love." Boromir embraced him.

A few minutes later, the sons of the Steward of Gondor stood in front of their father's door, with great fear in their hearts.

Faramir knocked and waited.

The door was opened and they could see their father sitting on a chair as dinner was served to him.

"Leave us!" Denethor ordered the guards.

When the guards had left, Denethor turned to his sons and stared at them. He did not know what to say, as he loved them, but not equally, as he always had loved his wife. He blamed Faramir when she died, as his heart died with her.

He knew that he should feel disgusted by the sight of his sons, but he felt more loving towards them, as it reminded him of the love he had had in his youth.

"Father," Boromir started.

Denethor left the chair and walked towards them to face them. He could see the fear in their eyes, and the bond between the brothers, and the care and the love they had for each other. He knew that he wished he felt otherwise, but still he could not say the words.

Faramir was very nervous as his father said nothing to them. Denethor kept staring at him, like he believed Faramir was responsible for the love between his brother and himself . Unconsciously he moved his hand toward his brother's and held it tight.

"Please say something." Boromir said with pleading eyes.

Denethor swallowed the lump in his throat before gathering himself, and then he spoke his mind.

"I am shocked to see you acting this way. Though at first, I believed the guards were lying to me; and then when I saw you…" he stopped and stared at them.

Faramir held his brother tightly, already fearing for the worst; although Boromir tried to ease his heart.

Denethor regained himself, as a lone tear left his eyes, and he continued with a heavy heart, "I expected better from you Boromir. Both of you are only teenagers. You are still too young to know what love is…"

"I know what love is, and I know that I love Faramir deeply in my heart. My heart aches to see him hurt." Boromir said in defense of his brother.

"I know…" Denethor said to Boromir, and then continued, "I at least expect better from you. You need to wait until you are both mature. Not do this as teens.

"But do you support us?" Faramir asked in a shaken voice.

Denethor walked closer to his second son, and replied, "I do support you, and give you what I can as a father. But I do at least expect that you will honor me as well, and start with your relationship when you are both mature."

"We will do that," Boromir said with tears in his eyes, and then he faced his lover.

\--

Later in Boromir's room, Boromir cupped his lover's chin and said," do not worry, we can handle this with time, and I will keep you safe. Our love is forever until we die."

"I love you more than I love myself," Faramir said, and let the tears slip from his eyes, as he cried for happiness.

End…


End file.
